


My Trembling Hands In Yours

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [45]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Flash Fiction, Gen, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: A Medic's hands aren't supposed to tremble
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-6116 | Kix
Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669
Kudos: 17





	My Trembling Hands In Yours

**Author's Note:**

> 101 Kix and Jesse
> 
> 101\. “Can you do it? My hands are shaky”

Kix’s hands weren’t supposed to shake. Ever. He was a medic, his hands were supposed to be just as, if not steadier than 104th’s Ghost, Ember, and Sinker, or 212th’s Cinch, or 272nd’s Rocker, or even the Muunilist 10′s ARC Medic Grim.

But for some reason he _couldn’t stop shaking_.

The campaign was done, a victory for the Republic! So why was he _shaking?_

Kix sat in the med tent, hunched over and resting on his knees as he trembled, steadying his breathing as he sat. Why was he so shaken? Commander Tano was fine now, they stabled her, she was up and about— laughing and joking with Fives and Echo. 

(He didn’t have to worry about the 104th antagonizing him, or worry about the possibility of General Koon’s sad gaze on his back every time they worked with them, or Generals Kenobi and Skywalker’s either—)

Why was he shaking?

He didn’t hear the tent flap opening, or the footsteps before boots stopped in front of him. He looked up, seeing Jesse in front of him, holding a ration bar out.

“Dogma said you’d be here,” the other trooper said, “Figured you hadn’t eaten yet.”

Kix sighed but took the bar, hands shaking still and he noticed Jesse giving him a look. He ignored it, making a few attempts to open the wrapper but he just _couldn’t_. He was shaking too hard. 

“You okay, Kix?” Jesse asked, voice soft and Kix nodded, swallowing as he made another attempt to tear the crinkly foil that wrapped the tasteless bar. He failed again before he shoved the bar back into Jesse’s hands.

**“Can you do it?”** he asked after a moment, internally wincing at the slight tremble in his voice. **“** Please... My— **My hands are shaky.”**

Jesse stared, but then took the bar with a nod. “Yeah,” he told him, tearing the foil and handing it back over. “Not a problem, it happens.”

He smiled at him, and Kix managed a weak one back. It did happen. He just needed time.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know how to write Jesse at all
> 
> Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr [here](https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/) or on my main blog [here](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
